


Always Been You

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel hang out every Friday night with movies and popcorn, soda and candy. It’s their ritual and their time to talk about their week and what’s been going on. However, there’s been some tension since Castiel started dating Michael. It’s not that Dean doesn’t like the guy, which he doesn't, but that’s not the point. He loves Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you for reading, enjoy :)

Dean and Castiel hang out every Friday night with movies and popcorn, soda and candy. It’s their ritual and their time to talk about their week and what’s been going on.

However, there’s been some tension since Castiel started dating Michael. It’s not that Dean doesn’t like the guy, which he doesn't, but that’s not the point. He loves Cas. Michael doesn’t even treat him all that great.

Michael is the quarterback for the football team, and while Castiel is cheering on the sidelines freezing his ass off in the cold, Michael never even acknowledges him once until he’s done with the game and needs his water bottle.

Dean hasn't even seen them kiss once let alone hold hands.

Cas buys him gifts and dotes on the guy, loves him like Dean hasn’t seen anyone else love another, but to Michael he’s just some fling, and Dean hopes his best friend realizes that soon.

Michael and Dean don’t get along at all. He has a feeling that Michael might know he has a thing for his boyfriend, but Dean doesn’t care.

All he wants to do is treat Cas right, but he can’t even do that when he feels guilty for touching him in the slightest.

He distances himself from Cas, but when he sees how badly his friend is hurting, they pick back up their Friday night date. At least Dean would like to think of it as a date, and he’d like for Castiel to think the same.

His best plan that he formulated with his mom, Mary, is to try to woo Cas as best he can, show him he’s the better man so to say.

Dean takes him out to see movies and out to dinner, to the diner down the road owned by Ellen, gets him candies and carries his books from class to class.

He feels enamored, totally in love, and this isn’t helping his case. If his plan doesn’t work out, he’s going to be too far in the pit to crawl out.

They’re sitting on the couch when it happens. They’re playing some random zombie video game, shooting brainless people brainlessly, and then suddenly Cas is crying into his shoulder.

“What the --”

“Michael cheated on me,” Cas sobs, and Dean slings an arm around his shoulder after pausing the game.

“What happened?”

“He kissed some girl on the field after the game. I asked someone and they told me I was the butt of the joke in the locker room for falling for him. He doesn’t even like guys.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was my fault for falling into the trap, I’m so dumb.”

“Hell, if you’re dumb then what am I?”

Castiel hits him over the shoulder, and his tears dry up some, a smile coming to his face.

“You’re incredibly intelligent, Dean, and I’m glad you’re my friend.” They’ve shifted apart, but now Castiel is leaning forward, looking like he’s going to . . .

“I’m not your rebound, Cas,” Dean warns quietly, their lips inches apart, but he moves to pull away despite him wanting to do the exact opposite with all his heart. Cas puts one of his hands behind Dean’s neck, his fingers cold and damp from crying.

He still looks just as beautiful with red lining his eyes, splotches of it across his forehead. He sniffles for a moment before murmuring into Dean's ear.

“You, Dean Winchester, will never be just a rebound. I tried to be with someone else to get over you because it’s always been you I loved.”

“You’re getting sappy on me, buddy.”

“I love you.” Castiel grips his face in his hands, and then their lips are sliding together perfectly. Dean has dreamt of this moment for years, ever since the beginning of their time together when they were younger, but this is much better than he ever thought it would be.

Castiel tastes like pizza and Coca Cola, and he wagers he probably tastes the same, but it doesn’t matter. Dean’s instincts take over and he’s pulling Cas into his lap and kissing him all the harder.

They break away to breathe, and Dean worms his fingers under Cas’ shirt just a little bit, just enough to tease.

“I love you,” Dean says, and Cas grins one of those rare grins, the one that lights up the room and Dean’s world.

“I love you, too, Dean. I think I hear your mother coming in.”

The door is flung open to reveal Sam and Mary walking in, and they both freeze when they see Castiel in Dean’s lap panting hard.

“Finally,” they both breathe, and Dean has to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
